My Reason To Live
by pogocrazy7
Summary: Janelle refused to give up. She made a promise to her daughter that she would find her dad. Daryl was broken. He thought his wife and daughter to be dead. Janelle just happened to find a group of strangers breaking into the house she was staying in. Will she find Daryl? Can she survive or will everything she loves be taken from her? Rated T. Slight AU. Characters will be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I got this idea in my head and I thought that it would make a good story so let me know what you think. **

**I don't own the Walking Dead **

…

"Mommy I am tired," The little girl said as her mother pulled out a knife as she looked through the cabin windows.

"Kali I need you to stay behind me and if you see anything moving, just tell me," The young woman said as she slowly opened the door to the cabin. "If this place is empty we will stay here."

The little girl nodded as she held onto her mother's shirt. They slowly walked into the cabin and they did a quick sweep of the cabin to make sure that there were no walkers before the mother boarded up the door and set up her daughter's bed on the couch.

"Ok sweetheart we will stay here for a little bit, but then we will go back to looking for daddy," The woman said as she handed her daughter two granola bars and a bottle of water. "I'm sorry, but we're running low on food so we'll have to look for more."

"I miss daddy," Kali whispered as her mother opened her food and water for her.

"I know baby, but I have no way of knowing where he is," The woman said as her daughter ate her food and drank some water. "You go to sleep now and I will wake you in the morning."

The little girl nodded as she curled into her blankets.

…...

**Janelle p.o.v**

I watched my daughter curl up into her blankets and she looked up at me.

"Mommy do you think that we will find daddy?" She asked. I sighed as I looked at my baby.

"I think we will," I smiled. "I bet daddy is waiting for us to find him."

"Like hide and seek?" She asked.

"Exactly," I said. "But now it's time for you to go to sleep."

Kali snuggled into her bed and she closed her eyes. I pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and I kissed her forehead before I got up and I walked over to our bags. I pulled out a picture of me and my husband on our wedding day.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought about him.

…...

_"Janelle I am home," My husband called as he walked through the front door. I was in our bedroom watching TV._

_"I'm in the bedroom," I called as I turned off the TV and I got out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and I saw my husband getting a beer out of the fridge. "Hey Daryl, how was work?"'_

_Daryl turned to face me and I saw a smile on his face when he looked at my stomach._

_"It was good," He said as he set his drink down and he pulled me into his arms. "How is the little one doing?"_

_"She's doing well," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "She's been kicking a lot."_

_"Is it hurting you?" Daryl asked with concern._

_"No it actually feels really nice," I said and Daryl looked at me in confusion. "It's nice to know that she is there and that she is doing well."_

_"I can't wait for her to be born," Daryl smiled as he put his hands on my stomach. "I love you Janelle."_

_"I love you too Daryl," I smiled as he kissed my stomach._

…...

I wiped away my tears as I put the picture back into the bag. I was bringing my daughter home from school when I heard about the dead coming back and eating people. So I rushed home and when we got home, Daryl was gone.

I quickly packed our bags and I took my daughter and I left. We had been looking for Daryl ever since, but we haven't found him.

I sighed as I lay down next to my daughter. I looked at her and I was happy that the apocalypse hadn't changed her. She was still the fun loving 4 year old that she has always been. She was Daryl's child though. She loved to be outside and get dirty yet she still had her girly side from me.

"I love you baby," I whispered as I looked at her sleeping face. "I promise we will find daddy."

I stared at the ceiling as I thought of how we were going to survive all of this.

My name is Janelle Dixon and I was surviving with my daughter in the zombie apocalypse.

...

**Review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

…...

I sat up when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone trying to break in.

"Baby wake up," I whispered as I shook my daughter awake.

"Mommy?"

"Shh baby girl," I whispered. "You need to be quiet. There is someone trying to get in. You know that closet we cleared last night?" She shook her head yes. "Good I need you to go hide in there with our stuff. I'll get you when I know it's safe."

She grabbed our stuff and I watched as she ran and hid in the closet. I pulled out my gun and I got it ready and I pointed it at the door.

I watched as the shadows moved outside the door before it burst open and a group of people walked in.

"Whoa whoa wait guys," The leader said when he noticed me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I kept my gun raised. "What the hell do you want?"

"We're just here on a supply run," The man said. "My name is Shane and this is T-Dog, Glenn and Andrea."

"There's nothing here," I said.

"Then why are you still here?" The woman Andrea asked.

"Because I…."

"Mommy?"

I turned and I saw Kali running towards me.

"What is it baby?" I asked as I knelt down. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something," She cried. "It sounded like one of those people."

"Ok where did you hear it?" I asked.

"Near the closet," She said.

"Ok baby I won't let it hurt you, I promise," I said as I kissed her head. "Just show me where you heard it and mommy will take care of it."

Kali nodded and she grabbed my left hand and she dragged me to a room near the closet.

"I heard it from here," She whispered.

"Ok baby stand back and let mommy take care of it," I said as she moved back. I pulled out my knife and I slowly opened the door. When I looked inside I saw that Kali was right and that there was a walker inside.

It turned its head towards me and it lunged, but I quickly stabbed it in the head and I let the body drop to the ground before I turned and my daughter ran into my arms.

"Its ok baby," I said as I kissed her head. "Mommy got rid of the monster. It won't hurt you. Mommy won't let you get hurt."

"Ok mommy," Kali said. "Who are those people?"

"That's what mommy is trying to figure out," I said as I walked back to the people who were still here. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come back with us." Shane asked. "We have a much bigger group."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"If we wanted to hurt you we would have," Glenn said.

I looked at my daughter who was looking at me with hope in her eyes. I bent down and I looked into her hope filled eyes.

"What do you think princess?" I asked. "Do you think we should go with them?"

"Daddy might be with them," She said with a smile. "He might be waiting for us to find him."

"So is that a yes?" I asked as I smiled softly at my little girl.

"Yes mommy," Kali said as she smiled.

"Ok then, we have to grab our stuff," I said. "Is it still in the closet?"

Kali nodded and she ran to get it as I stood up.

"She's adorable," T-Dog said. "How old is she?"

"She's four," I said. "She thinks that we will find her dad."

"You don't think he is alive, do you?" Andrea asked.

"I know he is alive," I said. "He's a survivor and he knows what he is doing, but there are so many places and I don't have the heart to tell her that we might not find him."

"Well you shouldn't give up hope," Andrea said. "You might get lucky and find him."

"I hope so," I sighed. "My name is Janelle and my daughter's name is Kali."

"Mommy I'm ready," Kali said as she ran back into the room with the bags.

"Give me the bags," I said and she listened and handed them to me. "Now sweetheart, I don't want you getting your hopes up. Daddy might not be there."

"I know," Kali said. "I miss him."

"I know pumpkin," I said as I lifted her into my arms. "I miss him too."

"You got everything?" Shane asked. I nodded as Kali wrapped her arms around my neck. "Then let's go."

I followed the group and we got into some cars.

"Mommy why don't we have a car?" Kali asked as Shane started driving.

"Because the car broke down and daddy never taught mommy how to fix cars," I said. "Daddy was the person in our family who could fix a car. You know that's how I met your daddy."

"Really?" I could see the interest in her eyes.

"Yes it is," I smiled. "My car broke down and I didn't have my phone and your daddy was driving by when he stopped to help me. I thanked him by taking him to lunch and that's how we fell in love."

"I wish I was there," Kali sighed.

I smiled. "Well you were there when daddy and I took you to the carnival," I pointed out.

"You took her to the carnival?" Andrea asked and I nodded. "Did she have fun?"

"She loved it," I said. "She loved riding the Ferris wheel."

"I used to love carnivals," Andrea smiled. "I used to go with my sister Amy."

I could tell that something happened to her sister.

"What happened to her?" I asked softly.

"We used to be at a camp a few miles outside Atlanta when we were attacked and many died," Andrea said looking down. "Including my sister."

"I am so sorry," I said as I pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that."

"I'm getting by," Andrea sighed. "It's hard still."

"I wish I could relate, but just know if you need to talk, you can always talk to me. I am a great listener," I said.

"Thanks," Andrea smiled. "So tell me about your husband."

"Yeah mommy, tell her about daddy," Kali smiled. She loved it when I talked about him.

"My husband loves to hunt and half the time for dinner it would be what ever he caught," I said as I smiled. "He taught me some hunting skills and he taught me how to use a crossbow which is his favorite weapon. I bought him one for Christmas one year and I have honestly never seen him smile the way he did."

"We have someone in our camp that uses a crossbow," T-Dog said.

"Really? Who is it?" I asked.

"His name is Daryl Dixon," Glenn said.

I felt my heart freeze and my eyes widened in shock.

"Daddy!" Kali cried.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Mommy I was right," Kali said with a huge smile on her face. "Daddy with their group!"

"Wait your husband is Daryl Dixon?" Shane asked as he looked back at us in the mirror.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm Janelle Dixon and this is Kali Dixon."

"You could have said something before," Shane laughed. "We could have told you that Daryl was there."

"You didn't ask for my last name," I shrugged.

"Mommy do you think daddy will let me go hunting when we see him again?" Kali asked.

"Probably not this time baby," I said.

"Why not?" Kali pouted.

"Because baby the world isn't the same anymore," I explained. "Daddy used to take you when we knew that you would be safe. Things aren't safe anymore. Maybe when you're older daddy will take you hunting again."

Kali pouted, but she knew that I was right.

"Well here we are," Shane said as he pulled up to a farm. "Oh did you happen to see a little girl with blonde hair near the cabin you were staying in?"

"No I didn't," I said. "Why?"

"She went missing from our group when a heard passed by," Shane said as the car came to a stop. "We've been looking for her ever since."

"No I haven't," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"That's ok," Andrea said.

We got out of the car and I saw a woman with short hair run up to us.

"Did you find her?" She said and I could see the tears on her face.

"No I am sorry Carol," Shane said. "We didn't find her. Do you know where Daryl is?"

"He should be with Rick," Carol said. "They are going over maps. Who are they?"

"This is Janelle and Kali Dixon," Andrea said. "Daryl's wife and kid."

"He's married?" Carol asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I heard about your daughter and I want to say that I am sorry that she got lost."

"Thank you," Carol said. "Your daughter is adorable. How old is she?"

"She's four," I said as my Kali jumped into my arms.

"Mommy I want to see daddy," Kali cried. "I want to see him now!"

"Ok sweetheart," I said as I rubbed her back. "We'll see daddy."

"I'll take you to him," Shane said. "I want to talk to Rick."

I nodded as I smiled sadly at Carol before I followed Shane to where Daryl was. I saw some people surrounding a map on a truck.

"Hey Dixon!" Shane called. "I've got something for ya! Make that two some things!"

"What the hell do you want?" Daryl yelled as he turned. "Can't you see that I'm…..."

He froze when he saw me and Kali.

"Daddy!" Kali yelled as she jumped out of my arms and ran into his.

"Oh my god," Daryl whispered as he lifted her into his arms. "You're here. You're ok!"

"I've missed you so much daddy," Kali whispered as she clung to him. Daryl walked over to me and pulled me into his arms as we all hugged.

"I love you so much," I whispered as tears of joy fell from my eyes. I was so happy to be with my husband again.

"I love you too," Daryl said as he kissed my head. "I am never losing you guys again."

"You'll never lose us ever again," I said.

…...

**Review and let me know what you think! I have a polyvore for this story and the link will be on my profile if you want to see what Janelle and Kali look like along with what they are wearing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own the walking dead.**

**I want to thank .1884, RebornRose1992, and Pantherbabe4ever for reviewing!**

…..

I was crying so hard because I was so happy. I couldn't believe that I had found my husband.

"I love you so much," I said as I kissed him. "I was so scared that I wouldn't find you."

"I love you too," Daryl whispered as he held me and Kali tightly to him. "I thought I had lost guys forever."

"Daddy please don't leave us again!" Kali said as she hugged Daryl.

"Come on, I'll take you to my tent so you guys can put your stuff down," Daryl said as he held Kali in one arm and wrapped the other one around me. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," I smiled as we walked to his tent.

He walked us into his tent and I set our stuff down. I opened my bag and I pulled out clothes for both me and Kali.

"Kali baby let's get you into different clothes," I said. "Daddy do you want to help?"

Daryl smiled as he set down his crossbow and he began to pull Kali's dirty clothes off as I picked out her new outfit. I handed the outfit to him and he helped her get dressed. Once she was dressed I smiled. She looked so adorable in her zebra pint dress with black leggings.

"You look beautiful," I said as I hugged my little girl.

"Daddy help me pick out mommy's outfit," Kali said as she started to go through the bags.

Daryl smirked as he walked over and began to help Kali. After a few minutes they stopped looking and they turned to face me. Daryl handed me my clothes before he turned so I could change.

They picked out a crop top with birds on it, a pair of shorts, and my boots.

"You know Daryl for a guy who hates fashion you managed to pick out a really cute outfit," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank Kali," Daryl said as he nuzzled my neck. "Now I promised I would go help look for Sophia."

"Ok, just promise me that you will be careful," I said as I looked into his eyes. "I can't lose you again."

"You won't," Daryl said as he kissed my head. "You know that I want you to stay here, right?"

"I know," I said. "I need to keep Kali calm. She won't be happy that you are going out."

"I know, but I will be fine," Daryl said before he looked at Kali. "Baby you know that I'll be back. But you need to stay here with mommy."

"Daddy I don't want you to go," Kali cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please don't go!"

"I'm sorry baby, but I will be back," Daryl said as he hugged Kali. "I promise I will be back."

"No daddy please don't go," Kali said as she tightened her grip on Daryl.

"Baby daddy made a promise and you don't want daddy to break his promise, do you?" I asked.

Kali shook her head no as she let go of Daryl and she ran into my arms. I hugged her and I could see that Daryl was hurting at the fact that his daughter was upset, but I knew that she wouldn't stay mad at him forever.

"Baby can you sit outside while I talk to daddy?" I asked and Kali nodded and she walked outside. "Daryl…"

"She hates me," He said as he grabbed his crossbow. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Daryl you know that they need you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You guys need me more," Daryl said as he laid his head onto mine. "I think they can find Sophia without me."

"Daryl you are the best damn hunter and tracker that I know," I said. "They need you. I don't think they could find Sophia without you. What if it was Kali? Everyone would help look for her."

Daryl sighed as he looked at me. "Fine, but I will come back and I will make it up to Kali and you."

"All I need is for you to come back," I said.

"I love you," Daryl said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Daryl grabbed my chin to make me look up at him and he crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around my neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Mommy!" I heard Kali call. "Can you come play now?"

I pulled away from Daryl and I could see the smirk on his face. I smiled at my husband before I walked out of the tent with Daryl following me.

"Ok baby, but first give daddy a hug and kiss," I said.

"Bye daddy," Kali said as she gave Daryl a big hug and kiss. "Come home soon!"

"I will princess," Daryl promised as he hugged Kali. "Be good for mommy."

Kali nodded and I lifted her into my arms and we watched as Daryl walked away.

"Daddy will come back, right?" Kali asked as she looked at me.

"You know your daddy will," I smiled. "He is a fighter and he won't go down without a fight. So what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry," Kali said.

"Janelle!"

I turned and I saw a brown haired woman walking over to me.

"Hi my name is Lori," The woman smiled. "I can get some food for you and your daughter, if that's ok?"

"That is really nice," I said. "Kali say hi to Lori."

"Hi," Kali whispered as she hid in my hair.

"She gets shy sometimes," I laughed as we walked. "She is just a little upset."

"What happened?" Lori asked as she handed me some fruit and some beef jerky.

"Daryl went out to look for Sophia and she didn't want him to go," I said as I sat Kali down and I handed her the food. "I understand where she is coming from, but I know that it would be on his mind if he didn't go."

"Yeah my son wants to go look, but he is on bed rest since he got shot," Lori told me.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I asked as Kali ate.

"He saw a deer and it was shot and the bullet went through it and hit Carl," Lori said.

"I am so sorry," I said. "At least he is doing better."

"I am too," Lori said as she sat next to me. "So how long have you and Daryl been married?"

"We have been married for 6 years," I smiled. "We had Kali 2 years into our marriage."

"How did you guys meet?" Lori asked.

"We met when my car broke down," I said. "I, being the dummy I am, didn't have my phone and I got lucky and Daryl showed up. I took him to lunch to thank him and we just ended up having fun and we kept going out."

"Are we sure that we are talking about the same Daryl?" Lori laughed.

"Daryl can be hard, but he does his best to protect the ones he loves," I said. "He is wrapped around Kali's finger. He would do anything for her."

"She is adorable," Lori said. "How old is she?"

"She is four," I said as I looked at my little girl who was eating the fruit and beef jerky. "She is one of the most important people in my life. Daryl is the second."

"What about your parents?" Lori asked.

"They never approved of Daryl," I sighed. "They hated him and they told me that if I wanted to be with Daryl then I wasn't allowed to go home. So I packed my bags and left."

"You left your parents for Daryl?" Lori asked and I could tell that she was shocked.

"My parents didn't even want to get to know him and I love him," I said. "He gave me everything including my little girl."

"Love is crazy," Lori laughed.

"Yes it is," I agreed.

"Mommy do you want to eat?" Kali said as she handed me an apple.

"Thank you baby," I smiled as I bit into the apple. "So what do you want to do?"

"Do you have my dollies?" Kali asked.

"Yes I do," I said as I finished my apple. "I'll get them out. It was nice meeting you Lori."

"Nice to meet you too," Lori smiled as I lifted Kali into my arms and I walked away. I walked into our tent and I grabbed her dolls. "Ok baby where do you want to play?"

"On the porch," She said. I smiled as we walked to the porch.

We sat down and I handed her the dolls and I watched as she played with them.

"She's adorable," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to see an elderly man standing behind me. "My name is Hershel."

"My name is Janelle and my daughter's name is Kali," I said as he sat next to me. "I take it this is your house?"

"Yes it is," Hershel nodded. "Your husband took one of my horses without my knowledge."

"That's Daryl for ya," I sighed. "I'm sorry that he didn't tell you. I will talk to him about it."

"Well I hope he doesn't have any problems since he took Nervous Nelly," Hershel said.

I sighed as I looked at my daughter who looked up and waved at us.

"Oh god Daryl," I whispered.

I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

…..

**Review and let me know what you think! Link to polyvore is on my profile. Check it out to see what the outfits and characters look like!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**I want to thank RebornRose1992, alonealexbluerose, and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing!**

…..

I had just put Kali down for a nap when I heard Andrea yell about a walker. I walked out of the tent and I saw Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn running towards the walker.

"Dale what's going on?" I asked as I stood by the RV.

"Andrea spotted a walker," He said.

I looked up at Andrea and I saw her lay down and I saw the gun in her hands.

"Andrea don't," I said.

"I can do this," Andrea said. "Just let me do it."

"Andrea I think they got it," I said.

"Lay off," Andrea snapped.

I sighed as I shook my head. I looked at the guys and I saw that they were just standing there. I realized that it wasn't a walker when Andrea shot the gun.

"NO!" I heard Rick yell. "No!"

"Andrea what did you do?" I asked. I started to run towards them when I froze.

It was Daryl.

"Oh my god," I said as tears stared to fall from my eyes. "Oh my god!"

"It just grazed him," Rick reassured me.

I looked at my husband and he was all dirty and bloody.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked as I wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I am going to kill Andrea. I fucking told her not to shoot."

I saw Andrea running towards us and Shane took my place as I walked over to Andrea.

"Janelle I am so sorry," Andrea said before I slapped her across the face.

"Next time don't shoot!" I yelled. "You're lucky you suck at shooting! Just stay away from me and my family!"

I stormed off towards the others who were at Hershel's house. On my way I passed Lori.

"Lori can you make sure Kali doesn't wake up?" I asked. "I don't need her knowing about this yet."

"Yeah of course," Lori said. "Go make sure Daryl is ok."

I smiled sadly before I ran into the house and I ran upstairs into the room that my husband is in. I walked into the room and I saw Hershel patching him up.

"He'll live," Hershel said when he saw me. "How are you holding up?"

"Well I am wondering what happened and I am thankful that Andrea grazed him," I said. "If she had actually killed him I have no clue how I would have told Kali."

"Where is your daughter?" Hershel asked.

"She is asleep," I laughed. "She can sleep through a lot."

Hershel smiled as he finished patching up Daryl.

"Well he should wake up soon," He said. "I'll leave you here with him."

"Thank you so much Hershel," I said before he walked out the door. "I really appreciate you helping him."

"It's my pleasure," Hershel smiled before he left.

I sat next to the bed and I grabbed Daryl's hand as I stared at my husband.

"What the hell did you do?" I whispered as I shook my head.

"I fell off the damn horse," Daryl said. I looked at him and I saw that he had opened his eyes. "The stupid mother fucker threw me off and I rolled down a hill and an arrow went through my side."

"Damn it Daryl," I sighed. "Never go out on a horse alone. What would I have told Kali if you never came back? We just got you back and I don't want to lose you again."

"Hey I am a Dixon and you know what we say," Daryl said.

"Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon," I smiled. "Well the horse did a damn near good job."

"That horse better be smart and stay the hell away from me," Daryl said. "I will kill that stupid thing."

"Don't go blaming the horse because you didn't even ask Hershel if you could take it," I pointed out as I stood up. "Now I am going to go check on Kali and she if she is awake. I'll be right back."

"I love you," Daryl said as he pulled me down for a kiss.

"Love you too," I said as I gave him a quick kiss and I walked out of the room and when I got outside I saw Lori trying to calm Kali down who was crying for me.

"There is mommy," Lori said when she noticed me.

"Hey princess," I said as I took my daughter from Lori. "Thank you so much for keeping an eye on her."

"No problem," Lori smiled. "How's Daryl?"

"He is awake and he is doing well," I said.

"What happened to daddy?" Kali asked.

"Daddy got hurt," I said. "Do you want to see him?"

"I want to see daddy," Kali almost yelled.

"We can go see daddy, but you have to be good," I said. "That means no yelling."

"Sorry," Kali whispered. "Can we go see daddy?"

"Yes we can," I smiled. "I'll see you late Lori."

"See ya," Lori called as I walked up to the house.

Once we got to the room that Daryl was in I set Kali down and she pushed open the door.

"Daddy!" Kali cried as she ran to the bed. "You hurt!"

"Hey little ass kicker," Daryl smiled. "I'm not that hurt."

"Are you better yet?" Kali asked as she climbed onto the bed. "I want to play."

"Daddy can't play yet," I said as I sat next to Daryl. "Daddy will be better soon."

Kali smiled as she curled up to Daryl.

"He came back like he promised," Kali said as Daryl wrap one arm around her and the other around me.

"I always keep my promises to my family," Daryl said as he leaned his head against my side. "I won't lose you guys again."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah ass kicker?"

"Why do you call me ass kicker?" Kali asked and I started laughing.

"She is really your kid Daryl," I laughed. "Kali sweetheart remember what I told you?"

"Never repeat anything you or daddy say," Kali repeated.

"Exactly and you are too young to be saying words like that," I said even though I was smiling.

"I call you ass kicker because one day I know you will kick everyone's ass," Daryl said.

"Daryl we have got to stop swearing around her," I said. "I don't need her running around swearing like her daddy."

"I'll try my best," Daryl promised as he kissed my hand.

I looked over to Kali and I saw that she had fallen asleep.

"Looks like she was still tired," I said as I nodded towards her.

"I'm glad that she is here," Daryl said. "You can lie down to."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Janelle you look exhausted," Daryl pointed out. "When is the last time you got any real sleep?"

"Since before everything happened," I admitted. "I was scared of something happening to Kali so I stayed awake to keep an eye on things."

"Lay down," Daryl told me and I listened.

I curled into Daryl's side and I closed my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Daryl said before I fell asleep in the bed with him and Kali.

…..

**Review and let me know what you think! Sorry for taking so long for updating. I have so many stories and I have been super busy so I am doing the best I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**I want to thank alonealexabluerose, HermioneandMarcus, and Katarzyna88gb for reviewing!**

…..

I woke up and I felt Daryl rubbing my back. I looked up at him and I saw him staring at me.

"Is Kali still asleep?" I asked as I snuggled closer to my husband.

"No she woke up earlier," Daryl said as he kissed my head. "She is with Lori."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked as I sat up.

"A few hours, but Janelle you really needed to sleep," He said. "You looked worse than me."

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I stood up.

"I feel fine," Daryl shrugged.

"I'm going to go find Kali," I said. "I need to change her clothes before she ruins them."

"How can they get any worse?" Daryl laughed.

"She is your daughter," I pointed out. "She learned a few things."

Daryl just laughed as I left. I walked downstairs and I saw Kali playing with Maggie. Maggie looked up when she heard me.

"Hey I hope you don't mind that I was playing with her," Maggie said.

"I don't mind," I smiled. "But Kali we need to change your outfit."

"Ok mommy," Kali said as she got up. Kali gave Maggie a hug before she ran over to me.

"Oh look who got messy," I smiled as I picked up my daughter. "I told daddy that you would be messy."

Kali just smiled as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Kali was just like Daryl most of the times, but sometimes she would act like me. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"Ok baby what do you want to wear?" I asked her as I set her down in the tent. Kali ran over to the bag and pulled out a long sleeve pink shirt with a black skirt and white shoes. I smiled and I helped her get dressed before getting changed myself. I put on a black crop top and black shorts.

"Mommy, when are we going to go home?" Kali asked me and I froze.

"Oh baby," I sighed as I bent down to her height. "We can't go home. It's gone."

"But I want to see Anna," Kali said as she stomped her foot.

"Baby Anna isn't at home," I said. I had no clue how to tell her that Anna and her family where dead.

"Where are they then?" Kali asked.

"They are somewhere," I said. "Now let's go show daddy your outfit."

Kali nodded and I relaxed knowing that I got her off the topic. We walked into the house and I saw Hershel.

"I'll meet you upstairs," I said to Kali before I turned to Hershel.

"Your husband will have to be moved back to his tent," Hershel said when he saw me. "He can't stay in the bed."

"I know," I smiled. "When would we move him?"

"Soon," Hershel said as he studied me. "You're a calm woman yet you're with a man who has a temper."

"I love him," I said.

"Has he hurt you?"

"What? No he would never touch me like that," I said appalled that he would even think that. "Daryl is the sweetest guy that I have ever met. How could you even ask that?"

"I wanted to be sure," Hershel said. "I'm not judging, I swear."

"I'm going to go see Daryl," I said. "Maybe I can get him by myself."

I walked upstairs and I saw Daryl tickling Kali. I smiled at the sight of them. Daryl always showed the real him when he was around us, but with others he was closed off.

"Hey babies," I laughed as I walked in.

"Hey Janelle," Daryl smiled as he pulled me next to him. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Hershel," I said. "He says that we have to move you back to the tent."

"Really?" Daryl asked as he laid his head against my side. "But the bed is so comfy."

"Yeah well it is his house," I pointed out. "Do you think you would be able to walk with me helping you or do you want me to get Rick?"

"I'll be fine with you," Daryl said as he got out of the bed.

"Kali can you get the door?" I asked as I wrapped Daryl's arm around my shoulders and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yes mommy," Kali said as she skipped to the door. I smiled at my daughter as she opened the door.

"I love you guys," Daryl said as he kissed my head.

"We love you too," I smiled.

…..

**Sorry for short chapter! This is just a filler! Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been so busy and I finally have time and I am working on so many stories. Don't worry I won't forget about this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**I want to thank Katarzyna88gb, alonealexabluerose, HermioneandMarcus, and Laura201112 for reviewing!**

…..

I woke up and I quickly got dressed before I dressed Kali who was awake and playing with her dolls. Daryl was still asleep and I wasn't going to wake him since he needed his sleep. It's not every day that you fall off a cliff and have an arrow stuck in your side and then getting shot in the head. I should probably apologize to Andrea. I know she didn't mean to shoot my husband. I remember how Merle used to say that I had the famous Dixon temper and that we better be careful since our daughter might have the same temper.

"Mommy can we eat breakfast?" Kali asked as she looked up from her dolls.

"Of course we can," I smiled.

"Can daddy eat with us?"

"I think we should let daddy sleep," I said as I looked at my sleeping husband. "Daddy needs to rest baby girl."

"Can I lay down with him?" Kali asked.

"After breakfast," I smiled as I lifted her into my arms and left the tent. "Hey Lori!"

"Hey Janelle," Lori smiled. "How's Daryl?"

"He is sleeping," I said as I sat Kari on a chair.

"Hello Lori," Kali smiled as she waved at us.

"Hello Kali," Lori smiled as she gave my daughter a hug before turning back to me. "She is so cute."

"I am hoping she doesn't have mine and Daryl's temper because god knows she is going to have our mouths," I laughed. "She is already swearing."

"She learned from the best," Lori joked and I smiled.

"I am trying to cut back on swearing," I said as Glenn came over with a basket of fruit. "I hate hearing those words come out of her mouth. Hey Glenn."

"Hey guys," Glenn said and I could tell that he was nervous. "Fruit?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Kali baby would you like some fruit?"

"Yes mommy," Kali said. I grabbed two peaches and handed one to my daughter. "Does daddy want some?"

"I don't know if he is awake yet," I said. "Can you keep an eye on her? I am going to check on Daryl."

"Of course I can," Lori smiled.

I nodded my head in thanks and walked back to our tent to see Daryl awake.

"Hey babe," I smiled as I gave him a quick kiss. "You hungry?"

"Hell yeah," Daryl grunted and I held out the peach. "Thanks. What did you eat?"

"Nothing," I said as I sat next to him.

"Janelle…" Daryl warned.

"Daryl I will eat later," I sighed. "I'm not hungry right now." Daryl sighed as he bit into his peach. I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into me. That is when I noticed the holes in the tent. "I can see you found away to keep entertained."

"I was bored," Daryl grunted.

"Hey," I heard Andrea say as she came into our tent. She glanced at me in fear before looking at Daryl and held out a book. "This is not that great, but…."

Daryl grabbed the book and flipped through it.

"What no pictures?" He asked and I laughed.

"I am so sorry," Andrea said. "I feel like shit."

"Yeah you and me both," Daryl said as he shifted on the bed to get more comfortable.

"Hey Andrea," I said. "I am sorry for slapping you. I let my temper get the best of me when I shouldn't have."

"It's ok," Andrea smiled. "I kind of deserved it."

"I still shouldn't have done it," I said.

"I don't expect you guys to forgive me," Andrea said. "If there is anything else I can do, just let me know."

"You were trying to protect the group," Daryl said. "We're good." Andrea smiled before she got up and walked out of the tent. "But hey, shoot me again…you best pray I'm dead."

I just laughed as I looked at my husband who had an arrow in his hand and was back to poking holes in the tent.

"Damn you are bored," I laughed as I grabbed the arrow out of his hands.

"Give it back," Daryl said as I smirked.

"You have to pay for it," I smirked as I waved the arrow. Daryl grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed next to him and crashed his lips to mine. I dropped the arrow as I tangled my hands in his hair. God I love this man. I smiled into the kiss and Daryl moved his hands under my shirt.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard Kali say and we broke apart to see our daughter looking at us in confusion.

"Hey baby girl," I smiled as I pulled away from Daryl. "What's up?"

"They are going shooting," Kali said as she jumped up and down. "Can I shoot too?"

"No!" I almost yelled.

"Why not?" Kali pouted.

"Kali you are four years old," I said. "You don't need to learn how to shoot yet. You are way too young!"

"Oh come on Janelle," I heard Daryl say. "Let her learn how to use a gun."

I turned to look at Daryl with my hands on my hips. "She is four years old Daryl," I said calmly which if you knew me, meant that I was pissed. "She is too young to learn how to use a gun. I was fine with her hunting with you before the world went to hell, but now I don't want her touching a gun until she is older."

"You're being unreasonable," Daryl snapped.

"No I am not," I said between clenched teeth. "She is four! Four Daryl! I am not letting her learn until she is older and that is final!"

"Mommy you're not being fair!" Kali yelled as she stomped her foot.

"No I am being a mother," I said as I looked at my daughter. "You are not learning how to shoot until you are older and that is it! We're not talking about this anymore!"

"I hate you!" Kali yelled as she ran into Daryl's arms crying.

"Whatever," I snapped. "Make me the bad guy because I am trying to keep you safe!"

I stormed out of the tent and I walked away. I walked over to the trees and sat down. I was close to tears. Kali had never told me she hated me before and it hurt. I pressed my thumbs to my eyes as I tried to stop the tears that were now falling. I was only trying to protect her from getting hurt like I did.

…

_"No I don't want her using a gun!" My mother yelled as I watched. They were fighting because my dad wanted me to use a gun._

_"She is old enough!" My father yelled back._

_"She is not even four yet!" My mother screamed. "She is not using a gun!"_

_"It's not up to you, now is it?" My father yelled as he slapped my mother. "I am going to teach this bitch how to use a gun! It is the only useful thing she can learn!"_

_My father grabbed my arm and dragged me into the woods as my mother cried out for my father to stop._

…

I wished my father had listened to my mother. I ended up in the hospital for a bullet to my stomach. My mother had almost killed my father when she learned what happened. My father never looked at me again after that. He hated that I couldn't use a gun when I was almost four. I didn't want the same thing happening to Kali since there were no hospitals that could help us anymore.

By this point I was crying. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up to see Dale walking over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"Kali want to learn how to shoot and I told her no," I said as I wiped my eyes. "Daryl said yes, but I told both of them no not until she is older and Kali said she hates me. She has never said that before. I am only trying to protect her."

"Did something similar happen to you?" Dale asked.

"When I was almost four, my father made me learn how to shoot and I ended up getting shot in the stomach. I was in the hospital for weeks," I cried. "My mother was the one who was against it, but my father slapped her and told her to shut up."

"I'm sorry," Dale said as he hugged me. "Does Daryl know?"

"He knows about the scar, but I never told him how I got it," I whispered.

"Maybe you should tell him and then he will see your side of the story," Dale suggested.

I nodded as I wiped my eyes. "Thanks Dale," I smiled sadly. "You really know what to say. I don't know where we would be without you."

Dale just smiled as he stood up. "Go talk to your husband and I will take Kali so you guys can talk."

"Thank you so much Dale," I smiled as I got up and we walked back to our tent. I walked in and Kali glared at me.

"Hey Kali I got something for you," Dale smiled. "Want to come and see it?"

"Can I daddy?" Kali asked as she looked at Daryl.

"Go on," Daryl said. Kali ran out of the tent and followed Dale to the RV. Daryl looked at me and he patted the spot next to him. "Want to explain why you're so against Kali learning how to shoot?"

I sat next to him and sighed. "Daryl I am so against it because I don't want the same thing that happened to me happening to her," I whispered.

"What happened to you?" Daryl asked. I lifted my shirt and showed him my scar. He leaned down and kissed my stomach.

"I was almost four when my father forced me to learn how to use a gun," I whispered. "I ended up getting shot. I spent weeks in the hospital. I don't want that happening to Kali. I don't want her getting shot since there are no hospitals to help her. I can't lose her."

Daryl pulled me into his arms and kissed my head as I cried.

"You should have told me," Daryl whispered as he rubbed my back. "If you would have told me then I would have understood."

"That isn't what is making me so upset," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"Then what is?"

"Kali said she hates me," I said. "She hates me Daryl."

"She doesn't hate you," He said as he made me look at him. "She is just upset, but she is only four. She will forget this ever happened by tomorrow. She loves you Janelle. I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Daryl kissed my head and laid down before laying me down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Get some sleep," He muttered. "You look exhausted."

I nodded and curled up into his chest and fell asleep wrapped safely in my husband's arms.

…..

**Review and let me know what you think! Link to polyvore is on my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**I want to thank alonealexabluerose, HermioneandMarcus, nana, and Katarzyna88gb for reviewing!**

…

I woke up to someone poking me. I opened my eyes and I saw Kali sitting on my stomach.

"Mommy can you pick out my clothes?" Kali asked as she looked at me.

"Of course baby girl," I yawned as she climbed off. I got out of bed and I saw that Daryl was already up. I quickly got her dressed before getting dressed myself. I grabbed my knife before we walked out of the tent. I saw Daryl sitting with the others. We walked over and Kali sat down in the chair next to Daryl.

"Morning," I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Morning," Daryl muttered as he handed me a plate of eggs. I sat in between his legs as Daryl gave Kali some eggs. Everyone was silent as we ate breakfast.

"Um…guys…" I looked up at Glenn and I could see that he was nervous. "So…the barn is full of walkers."

I looked at Glenn in shock as Kali dropped her plate. I set my plate down and pulled Kali into my lap. I could tell that Daryl was tense. Everybody got up and we all walked to the barn to go look at it. I had Kali in my arms and Daryl had his arm around my waist. Shane looked into the barn through a crack as we all watched.

"You cannot tell me that you're alright with this," Shane said to Rick as he walked over to him. I just leaned into Daryl as Kali tightened her grip on me.

"No I am not," Rick said. "But we're guests here, this isn't our land."

"Oh god this is our lives here man," Shane snapped.

"Lower your voice," Glenn said.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Lori said.

"It ain't right," T-Dog said.

"We either have to go in there and make things right or we just got to go," Shane said. "Now we have been talking about Fort Benning…"

"We cannot go," Rick said.

"Why Rick, why?" Shane asked.

"Cause my daughter is still out there," Carol said as I glared at Shane. He was being an ass.

"I think that it is time that we all start to just consider the other possibility…" Shane started to say.

"Shane! We are not leaving Sophia behind," Rick told him.

"We're close to finding this girl," Daryl said as he walked closer to Shane. "I just found her damn doll a few days ago."

Shane laughed. "You found her doll Daryl," Shane said. "That's what you did, you found a doll."

"Hey smartass what have you found," I snapped. "Oh right, you found nothing, but how much farther you head can go up your ass."

"I wasn't talking to you," Shane snapped. "Go back to playing mommy."

"Don't talk to her like that," Daryl growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Daryl and Shane began to yell at each other as Rick tried to get them to shut up. Kali kept trying to block them out by burying her head into my neck and covering her little ears.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" I yelled and they looked at me as I glared at Shane. "You're not doing anything, but making those walkers go crazy and all the yelling is bothering Kali."

Daryl's face softened as he came over to me and he took Kali from my arms. She looked at Daryl with fear in her eyes.

"It's ok," Daryl said as he placed a kiss onto her head. Kali smiled and snuggled into Daryl. I smiled as Shane glared at us. I looked up as I heard Rick yell at Shane.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel," He yelled. "Let me figure it out."

"What do you have to figure out?" Shane yelled as Lori stopped him from walking any closer to Rick.

I grabbed Kali from Daryl's arms and I whispered into his ear, "I am going to take Kali back to camp. She doesn't like all the yelling."

Daryl nodded and gave me a quick kiss before I walked back to camp. I set Kali down and gave her a granola bar and some water with cool aid mix.

"Mommy why is Shane a meany?" Kali asked.

"I don't know baby," I sighed as she ate her food. "Just don't talk to him or be around him without daddy or me."

"Yes mommy," Kali said as the others came back. I noticed that Daryl wasn't with them. I looked and I saw him going towards where the horses are and I saw Carol follow him.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down as Kali played with her doll that Dale gave her. Carol should know by now that she shouldn't follow Daryl when he needs to blow off steam. It never ends very well. I learned that after two months of dating, but I also had that problem too.

"Momma where is daddy?" Kali asked as she looked up from her doll. "I want to give him something."

"What is it baby girl?" I asked. Kali held up a flower and I smiled at it. It was a Cherokee rose. "Where did you find it?"

"Near the wire," Kali smiled and I frowned.

"Kali what did I say about leaving my sight?" I said as I gave her a look and she looked down with guilt.

"I am sorry mommy," Kali whispered and I sighed.

"Just don't do it again," I said. "Now let's go find daddy so you can give him the flower." I lifted Kali into my arms and went off in search of Daryl. I found him at the edge of the woods. "Daryl!"

He looked up and I could see the anger in his eyes. I sat Kali down by him before sitting next to him.

"Daddy, look what I got you," Kali smiled as she held out the flower. I saw some anger leave his eyes as he smiled at Kali.

"This is pretty," He smiled. "Thank you."

"I knew you would love it," Kali smiled as she curled up to Daryl's side. Daryl wrapped his arm around her before wrapping his other arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and I kissed his jaw. It's times like this that I love since we could just sit and be a real family again.

"I love you guys," Daryl said as he kissed my head. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"We love you too," I smiled as I looked at my husband. I then looked at Kali and saw that she was asleep. "She really is tired."

"I don't blame her," Daryl laughed. "Aren't we all?"

I just laughed as I buried my face into his neck. I felt Daryl kiss my head and I smiled. I loved my husband so much. He was my everything and Kari was the best thing to ever happen to us. I remember the day I told Daryl that I was pregnant. We had been married for 2 years when I found out we were expecting.

….

_I was so nervous to tell Daryl what I had found out. I heard the door open and I heard Daryl set down his car keys._

_"Janelle, babe you here?" I heard Daryl call._

_"In the kitchen Daryl," I called as I finished making his lunch. He walked into the kitchen and gave me a kiss before he sat down. I set his sandwich down in front of him and grabbed him a beer. "Babe I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" Daryl asked as he took a sip of his beer. I looked at my hands as I tried to figure out a way to tell him the news. "Is everything ok?"_

_"Daryl I have to tell you something important," I sighed. "I am pregnant."_

_Daryl froze as he stared at me in shock. I was so scared. He chugged the rest of his beer and stormed out of the house. Once he slammed the door shut, tears began to fall from my eyes. He didn't want the baby. I ran upstairs into the bedroom and crawled into bed. I cried my eyes out before I fell asleep._

…..

"What are you thinking about?" Daryl asked me.

"I am thinking about when I told you that I was pregnant," I said. "I remember you walking out. I was scared that you didn't want to have a baby."

"I was scared," Daryl shrugged. "I came back didn't I?"

I laughed as I thought of the rest of what happened.

…

_I slowly opened my eyes and I felt someone running their fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes and saw Daryl looking down at me._

_"You left," I whispered._

_"I just needed time to think," Daryl muttered._

_"Do you want to have this baby Daryl?" I asked. "I need to know now."_

_"Janelle, I do want this baby," Daryl sighed. "I am just scared of ending up like my father."_

_I sat up and pulled Daryl into a hug. "I trust you Daryl. I know that you won't turn out like your father. You are better than him. You have proven that so many times."_

_"You really think that?" Daryl asked._

_"Of course I do," I smiled as I kissed his jaw. "I know that you will the best dad that you can be."_

_"I love you," Daryl smiled as he pulled me into a kiss._

_"I love you too," I muttered against his lips._

…..

"I told you that you would be a great dad," I smiled.

"I am glad that you believe in me," Daryl said as he kissed my head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said. "I always will love you."

Daryl smiled as he pulled me as close as he could. I smiled as I kissed his arm that was now slung over my shoulders. I sighed happily as Daryl leaned his head against mine. I saw that Daryl had shifted Kali so that she was lying in his lap. This is how I wish things could be all the time.

I wish things could be peaceful, but sadly they never are.

…

I lifted my head up to see Shane running out of the woods with the gun bag.

"Daryl what's going on?" I asked as I nodded to where Shane was.

"I don't know," Daryl frowned. "Let's find out."

Daryl lifted Kali into his arms as we stood and we walked over to the group. Daryl passed Kali to me as we got closer to Shane and the others.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as we walked over and Kali woke up.

"Are you with me?" Shane asked Daryl as he handed him a rifle.

"Hell yeah," Daryl said as he grabbed the gun.

"Daryl!" I snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you and Kali," Daryl said.

"Mommy?" Kali was scared.

"Shh baby girl," I soothed as I rubbed her back. "Everything will be fine."

"I thought we couldn't carry," T-Dog said as Shane handed him a gun.

"Yeah well we can and we will," Shane said before he looked at me. He held out a gun and I shook my head no. "Don't you want to protect your daughter?"

"I don't need a gun to do it," I snapped. "You're crazy."

"Look it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was safe," Shane said as he turned away from me. "But now we know it ain't." He walked over to Glenn. "How about you man? You going to protect yours?"

Glenn looked at Maggie before taking the gun. "That's it," Shane said. "Can you shoot?"

"Can you stop?" Maggie asked. "You do this, you hand out these guns, and my dad will make you leave tonight!"

"We have to stay Shane," Carl said.

"What is going on?" Lori asked as she walked over.

"Shane lost his mind," I snapped as I glared at him.

"We ain't going anywhere," Shane said. "Look now Hershel, he's just gotta understand, ok? Now we need to find Sophia, am I right?" He pulled out a gun for Carl. "I want you to take this and you keep your mother safe. You do what it takes. You know how to do it."

Lori pushed Carl behind her. "Rick said no guns," She snapped. "This is not your call. This is not your decision to make!"

"Oh shit," I heard T-Dog say. We all looked to see Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy leading walkers to the barn. Kali tightened her grip on my shirt. We all ran over to them and when Kali got a closer look at the walkers she buried her face into my neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane yelled.

"Shane, just hold on!" Rick said.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked as Kali let out a scream when she heard the walkers.

"Shh baby mommy won't let them hurt you," I whispered as I rubbed her back. "Just don't look at them."

"Are you kidding me?" Shane yelled. "You see, you see what they're holding onto?"

"I see who I am holding onto," Hershel yelled.

"No man you don't," Shane yelled.

"Mommy!" Kali yelled in fear. "I am scared."

Kali jumped as Shane shot the walker in the chest.

"Shane stop!" I yelled as Kali started to cry. Shane shot the walker in the head before going over to the barn and breaking it open.

Kali started screaming as the walkers came out of the barn.

"Daryl!" I yelled. "She is freaking out!"

Daryl took one look at me before he lined up with Shane and began to shoot the walkers that came out of the barn.

"MOMMY!" Kali screamed. "MAKE IT STOP!"

I kept trying to get Kali to calm down, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. I shared a look of fear with Lori as Kali squirmed in my arms.

I felt tears run down my face as they kept shooting at the walkers and as Kali kept screaming. Kali then fell from my arms, but I caught her before she fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees and Kali buried her face in my stomach. I saw Daryl look back at us, but I couldn't take my eyes off what was happening.

I honestly felt sick right now and I knew that Kali was going to have nightmares for a while because of this.

They shot down the walkers and no more came out. Daryl turned back to look at me and I just couldn't look at him. I heard Kali sobbing into my shirt and I tried to get her to move, but she refused.

I was about to say something when we all hear another growl. We all watched as a blonde walker walked out of the barn. I heard Carol's cry and I knew that was her daughter. I felt my heart break for her. She tried to run to her daughter, but Daryl caught her before she could get to her. They fell to the ground together.

"Sophia," Carol cried.

Nobody made a move to shoot her as she walked closer. Everyone was still in shock from seeing her. Rick pulled out his gun and walked over to Sophia. He looked at Sophia before he pulled the trigger and her body fell to the ground.

I stared in shock with everyone else. My only thought was that hell had truly taken over.

…..

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	8. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys so I updates will start being slower since I am now back in school. I will update when I can, but the good news is that I will be able to write out my stories so they will be better. So that is good news! I also will be working on my stories on quotev too. If you want to read those stories, I have the link on my profile.**

**I will update when I can!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, followers, and people who favorited my stories!**

**Love you guys!**

**Pogo!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own the walking dead.**

**I want to thank HermioneandMarcus, alonealexabluerose, and Katarzyna88gb for reviewing!**

…

It was silent the next morning. I don't know about Daryl, but I got barley any sleep. Kali kept having nightmares so I made sure she didn't wake up Daryl. I quickly got dressed and I let Kali stay in her pajamas. Daryl had woken up early so he could help dig the graves for the dead.

I walked out of the tent with Kali in my arms. I set Kali down by the RV and gave her a bowl of dry cereal and a box of apple juice.

"Dale can you keep an eye on her while I go talk to Daryl?" I asked him.

"Yeah I can," Dale smiled.

"Thank you so much," I said. "Kali stay where Dale can see you."

Kali nodded while I walked to where I saw Daryl digging with Shane, Rick, and Glenn. Daryl noticed me coming over and hopped out of the grave.

"Hey," I muttered as he pulled me into his arms.

"You look exhausted," Daryl said as he kissed my head.

"Kali had nightmares last night," I sighed. "I got up so she wouldn't wake you."

"Janelle I wouldn't have minded," Daryl said as he set his shovel down. "You don't have to do everything by yourself anymore."

"I know," I said. "But I didn't want you to wake up. I knew that you were going to be doing this today so I wanted you to get some rest."

"I love you," Daryl said as he kissed my head.

"I love you too," I said. "I have Kali in her pajamas for the day. She is tired so she will be fussy and in a bad mood."

"Would she take a nap?"

"She probably won't," I sighed. "If we try she will throw a tantrum."

Daryl sighed as he looked over my head. I followed his gaze to see Kali running around with Dale. I smiled softly and I felt Daryl's arms go around my waist as he rested his head on top of mine. I turned in his arms and kissed his jaw.

"I better get back up to her," I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"Try to get her down for a nap," Daryl said as he rubbed my back. "I love you."

"Love you too," I smiled before I pulled out of his arms. I gave him one last kiss before I walked back up to the RV. "Kali!"

"Yeah mommy?"

"Later you are going to take a nap," I said as she jumped into my arms.

"But I am not tired," Kali pouted.

"That is why I said later," I said. "Now what do you want to do?"

"Can we see daddy?" Kali asked.

"Daddy is busy," I sighed. "How about I read you a story?"

"Sing me a song," Kali said.

_"She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl_  
_Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,_  
_Always talking but she can't be heard,_

_You can see there if you catch her eye,_  
_I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,_  
_Scared to talk but she don't know why,_

_Wish I knew back then_  
_What I know now._  
_Wish I could somehow_  
_go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see,_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

_Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,_  
_You can't write a book from a single page,_  
_Hands on the clock only turn one way,_

_(Yeah)_

_Run too fast and you'll risk it all,_  
_Can't be afraid to take a fall,_  
_Felt so big but she looks so small,_

_Wish I knew back then_  
_What I know now._  
_Wish I could somehow_  
_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._  
_(Know that right here, right now)_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be, oh,_  
_Little me_

_Little me, yeah_

_Tell you one thing I would say to her_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._

_(You got to) you gotta speak up, (You got to) you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_  
_Little me_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me"_

When I finished singing, Kali had her head in my lap and her eyes were closed. A shadow fell over us and I looked up to see Daryl staring down at me. He bent down and smiled at our daughter.

"It's time," He whispered. I knew what he meant. It was time for the funeral for Hershel's family and Carol's daughter.

"How is Carol holding up?" I asked as I stood up with Kali in my arms.

"She isn't coming," Daryl sighed.

"Why won't she come?" I asked as we walked down to the graves. I saw everyone else going down too.

"She says that it isn't her daughter," Daryl whispered as we stood at the graves.

I just shook my head as Daryl wrapped his arms around me. Nobody was saying anything. I mean, what could we say? Everyone was upset and hurting. I knew that Daryl was pissed. He was acting different. I could feel how tense he was right now.

It was all Shane's fault. I honestly didn't trust him. He was losing his mind. I also had a feeling that he was hiding a lot from the group.

Everyone started walking away and I followed Daryl to our tent.

"Pack your stuff," Daryl grunted as he began to grab his stuff.

"Why?" I asked.

"I am moving the tent away from everyone," Daryl said. "Don't fight me on this Janelle! I am not in the mood to fight."

I just sighed and laid Kali in her bed before I began to pack up my stuff and once I was done I packed Kali's stuff. Daryl folded up the tent and he moved us far away from the group.

"Daryl why do you want to be this far from the group?" I asked as we set up the tent while Kali slept.

"I told you not to fight me on this," Daryl snapped as he glared at me.

"Daryl I am not fighting you," I snapped back. "I am only asking a damn question!"

"Well stop asking questions," Daryl growled.

"Fuck you Daryl," I snapped as I stopped helping. "Have fun putting the tent up by yourself. I will be with everyone else."

I lifted Kali into my arms and I walked away from Daryl. Sometimes he just pissed me off. I looked at the Greene's house and I saw Rick walk out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Hershel is missing," He said. "Glenn and I are going into town to go get him."

"Can I go?" I asked.

"What about Kali and Daryl?" Rick asked.

"I'll just ask Lori to watch Kali and then Daryl…I am pissed at him right now so he can deal with it," I shrugged.

"Ok fine you can come," Rick said.

"Thanks," I smiled. "I will be right back."

I walked over to Lori. "Hey Lori can you watch Kali for me? I am going with Rick and Glenn to go get Hershel."

"Of course I can," Lori said.

"Thank you," I said. "If Daryl asks where I am, just tell him I will be back later."

Lori nodded before I ran back over to Rick and Glenn. I had my gun and knife so I was ready. I got into the back of the car while Glenn and Rick were up front.

"Everybody ready?" Rick asked.

"Ready," Glenn and I said at the same time.

If only I knew what was going to happen.

…..

**How do you think Daryl will react when he finds out that Janelle went with them? What do you think will happen? Review and let me know what you think! Check out the polyvore for this story if you want to see what her outfits look like! Link is on my profile!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I don't own the walking dead.**

**I want to thank Fictionaldemon and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing!**

….

"So Maggie told me that she loved me," Glenn said. Rick was driving, Glenn was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back. "And I didn't say it back."

"Glenn!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you say it back?"

"Because I don't think she really means it," He said.

"If a woman says that she loves you then she isn't joking around," Rick said. "She probably thinks you don't love her."

"Glenn when we get back you are going to tell her how you feel," I said.

"Do you love her?" Rick asked.

"Of course I do," Glenn said. "I am just scared."

"Well don't be," I said.

"Who said I love you first for you and Daryl?" Glenn asked.

"Daryl did," I said and they were both shocked.

"Daryl Dixon said I love you first?" Rick asked.

"Yeah he did," I smiled. "Hell I was shocked too. But I knew I loved him."

"Does Daryl know that you are with us?" Glenn asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Won't he be pissed?"

"Yep," I said.

….

**Daryl's p.o.v**

I heard footsteps running towards me and I looked up to see Kali running towards me.

"Daddy!" She said as she threw herself into my arms.

"Hey baby girl," I said. "Where is your mommy?"

"She went on a run with Wrick and Gwen," She smiled.

"You mean Rick and Glenn?" I asked and she nodded. I felt my blood boil. Why the fuck didn't she tell me that she was leaving? Why did she leave our child alone?

God damn that woman could be a bad mother at times.

"Do you think mommy will be ok?" She asked me as she yawned.

"She will be fine," I said before I muttered, "At least until she gets back here."

"Daddy I am tired," Kali said.

"Nap time," I smiled as I carried her into the tent and laid her down. After I put her down I sat down by the fire.

"Janelle what have you done?" I growled.

…

**Janelle's p.o.v**

We arrived at the bar in town and when we walked in we saw Hershel. He was sitting at the bar drinking.

"Hershel," Rick called.

"Go away," He said.

"We promised Maggie that we would come and get you," Rick said.

"Who did you bring?" Hershel asked.

"Janelle and Glenn," Rick said.

"Did Maggie ask all of you to come?"

"No we told her we would come," I said. "Beth is in shock. She needs you."

"No what she needs is her mother," Hershel said. "She needs time to grieve. I was a fool to take that away from her."

"Look Hershel she needs her family!" I said. "Yes she does need to grieve, but she needs to grieve with her family."

Hershel just shook his head and kept drinking.

"I should have had you guys move on after your boy started to walk again," Hershel said.

"You have been lucky!" Rick said. "Your farm is a gift! It is like it hasn't been touched."

"And you people destroyed it!" Hershel snapped. "You people are like a plague!"

"Ass," I muttered under my breath.

"Hershel we didn't do anything," Rick said. "What happened would have happened eventually! It was just a coincidence that it happened when we were there!"

"Hershel please?" I whispered. "Your daughters need you. I know how you feel!"

"No you don't!" Hershel snapped.

"Hershel I lost my parents to this disease and I thought I lost my husband," I said. "I understand your pain. We all understand your pain. We all have lost people that we didn't want to lose."

Hershel looked at me sadly.

"I guess you're right," He said as he threw his glass. "I am ready to go."

I smiled at Hershel and he smiled back right as the door opened and two people walked in. One was skinny and the other…well wasn't.

"Shit they're alive," The skinny man said.

"Crap," I muttered.

…

**Short chapter because there was only two reviews! I want 5 reviews and I will update! Check out the polyvore to see what the outfits look like!**

**REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I don't own the Walking Dead.**

**I want to thank Captainjf, Tini Rini, Fictionaldemon, PrincessxPunk for reviewing.**

…

I wasn't sure if we should trust these men.

"My name is Dave and the big guy is Tony," The skinny dude said.

"Shut up," Tony said.

"Eat me," Dave said to him.

"Maybe one day I will," Tony laughed and I just rolled my eyes. He then turned his gaze to me. "Who is this lady?"

"Married," I snapped.

"Where is your husband?" Dave asked.

"He sure as hell isn't dead," I snapped. "So you better stop talking to me before I shoot you because I ain't interested."

I could see that Rick was hiding a smile.

"Ok then," Dave chuckled before he looked at the others. "Can we join?"

"I just quit," Hershel said as he stood up.

"Yeah so we really need to go," I said as I kept my eye on the two guys.

"Well that is too bad," Dave said as he poured himself a drink. I heard a noise behind me and by the look on Glenn's face I knew that Tony was pissing in the corner.

I rolled my eyes.

These guys were getting on my nerves and I just wanted to shoot them and get back to my daughter. I looked at Dave and I saw that he was pulling out his gun.

Rick acted quickly and shot Dave in the head. He then shot Tony.

"Oh my god," Glenn whispered.

"Thank god," I muttered. "They were getting on my nerves. But what if they had a group and they come looking for them?"

"Well let's hope that we will be long gone by then," Rick said as he looked out the window.

I sighed as I looked at the dead bodies.

"What are we going to do?" I asked right as lights shined through the window. "Shit!"

We all got down and we were leaned against the walls

"Dave! Tony! Where are you guys?" We heard a few men yell.

"Rick what are we going to do?" I whispered.

"You guys didn't check the bar?" I heard someone ask.

My eyes widened as the door started to open, but I quickly slid in front of it with Rick, stopping the person from coming in.

"There is someone in there," The man said and I looked at Rick in fear. "Hey look we aren't looking for trouble! We are just looking for our men. Dave and Tony! Are they alive?"

"Rick!" Glenn whispered.

"They drew on us!" Rick yelled.

"Are they still alive?" The man yelled.

"No!" Rick replied.

"They killed them," The man said. "Those fuckers killed Dave and Tony!"

"Rick now they are going to kill us!" I snapped.

Right after I said that, a gun went off, showering us with glass. I covered my head with one arm and I pulled out my gun.

"We need to get to the car," Hershel said.

"We won't make it without being shot," I said. I looked at Rick. "We need to get out of here!"

"We have to try and make it to the car," Rick said as he handed Hershel a gun. "Do you know how to use this?"

Hershel nodded as he took the gun from Rick.

"Ok so on three?" Glenn asked.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

We opened the door and I began to shoot at the others as we began to make our way to the car. A bullet just missed my shoulder and I turned to see a man. I quickly shot him in the chest. I noticed that a bunch of walkers were making their way into the town.

"Rick! Walkers!" I yelled as I shot at some of them. "We need to go now!"

Rick nodded as we made our way to the car.

We heard the other group running away as more walkers came.

"Wait for me!" I heard someone yell before a scream of pain. We ran to the alley to see a teenage boy on a dumpster with a spike through his calf.

"Rick we need to go!" I yelled. "We can't save him!"

"We can't just leave him here!" Rick said. "He will bleed out!"

"He will just be extra baggage!" I said. "Hell Rick he was trying to kill us!"

"We can't just leave him for the walkers," Rick said. "Hershel do you think we could get his leg off the post?"

"Not without tearing through the muscle and he wouldn't be able to walk let alone run," Hershel said. "And if we cut it off then he might bleed out."

"We have no choice," Rick said. "Glenn, go get the hatchet."

"Rick we don't have time," I yelled as more walkers arrived. "We need to go now!"

Rick looked at the kid who was screaming.

"Please don't leave me!" The kid begged. "Please don't leave me here!"

Rick grabbed the kid's leg and yanked it off of the post. The kid screamed loudly as Rick and Glenn dragged him to the car. I jumped into the back with Glenn as Hershel and Rick got in the front.

"Gag him and cover his head," Rick said as he drove out of the town. Glenn and I quickly did what we were told as the kid passed out. I think from the shock and pain, but I honestly didn't care. He tried to kill us.

"What are we going to tell the others?" I asked. "I don't think the others will be ok with this."

"We will deal with this when we get back," Rick said.

I sighed as I looked out the window.

…

We arrived back at the farm and I jumped out of the car.

"Mommy!" Kali yelled as she ran into my arms.

"My baby," I smiled as I lifted her into my arms.

"I am glad that you are back mommy," Kali smiled.

"Me too baby," I said as I kissed her head. "Me too."

I looked at Daryl and he was glaring at me. I was defiantly in for it. He was pissed at me.

"Who is that?" Shane asked as he looked at the kid.

"His name is Randall," Rick said.

"Hey baby can you go sit with Dale while I talk to daddy?" I asked as I set Kali down while Rick and Shane dragged Randall to a shed.

"Yes mommy," Kali said as she ran over to Dale.

I walked over to Daryl and he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the group. He let go of my arm and glared at me.

"Daryl…."

"Don't," He snapped. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking, oh wait you weren't! You ran off on a suicide mission and you could have gotten killed. You left Kali all by herself…"

"She wasn't by herself," I yelled. "She was with Lori!"

"You didn't tell me where you were going?" He yelled at me.

"I don't have to tell you everything!" I screamed. I was getting sick of fighting with Daryl at this point. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you, but Daryl I don't always have to tell you everything!"

"What would have happened if you died today?" Daryl asked. "What would I have told Kali?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I wasn't thinking of that. I was just angry at you and…I don't know. I guess I wasn't being a very good mother."

"Damn right you weren't!" Daryl snapped and I had to admit that it hurt that he said that. "I think you need to stay away from Kali for now."

"I am not staying away from my daughter!" I snapped. "How could you even suggest that?"

"I think you should," Daryl said. By now I was holding back tears.

"Screw you Daryl," I whispered as tears fell down my face. "I am not staying away from my child! Nothing will keep me away from Kali!"

I stormed away from Daryl and I saw Kali smiling with Dale. When she saw me walking towards her she smiled and ran over to me.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Kali asked.

I pulled Kali into my arms and hugged her. "I'm fine," I lied. "I just need a hug."

"I will always hug you mommy," Kali said as she tightened her grip around my neck. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Kali," I whispered as I kissed my daughters head.

….

**Ok guys I decided to update even though I only got 4 reviews, but next time if I don't get 5 reviews then I won't update. So I want 5 reviews for the next chapter!**


End file.
